Crimson Tears
by Athemyst Kekiru
Summary: [MarikxAya][YamixOC]Whispering Darkness. Moving Shadows. Unstoppable Evil. Aya is a young egyptian girl, the reincarnation of the egyptian god or in this case goddess. To find freedom, her and her two god companions, Haji and Rahatep, run away to domino c


**Well hidy ho kids! ahem it wasn't me... you can't prove it! ummmm... anyways, this is my first fanfic. i write stories on paper and keep them to finally write on here, but this is the 1st one i have ever posted... i hope you like it. I don't mind flaming, it's contructive critisism to me... it's all the same, praise is very good tho... I AM MUFFIN AND YOU ARE ALL MY MUFFIN SPRITES! (i totally copywrite that btw-) moving on... so...this is a fic that i like to call, Crimson Tears and it's one of my lastest ideas. so here we go...intercom system turns on "alright kiddies... fassen ur seatbelts, its gonna be a bumpy ride...ahh damnit! it all your fault! go to sleep crazy lady" intercom turns off **

**_Disclaimer:_** i do not own-ith da Yu-Gi-Oh!...ith. (or the chant that the lady sings.)

Chapter one

"Come little children i'll take thee away,

into a world of enchantment.

Come little children, It's now time to play,

inside my dark realm of magic."

The aura of new birth and new death was around her. It swirled and danced as she sung her spell of capture. The pond was nice and deep for this ceremony. As she chanted and danced, clocked in the dead aura, the black pond became more shallow. With each step she took, she drew in the dark aura, and lt go of the light. More and more lost souls came to her as she called, and the trees surrounding her drew into black. Red human shilouettes shrowded the darkness as she spun and hummed the melody of the song. Her movements were smooth and graceful, as she danced upon the rising aura. Crytals of balck ice crept beneath her feet as she once again chanted the curse.

"Come little chidren, I'll take thee away,

Into a black hole of new death.

Come little children, lost souls come to me,

The shadow realm, home to you, and to me."

As she slowly ends the spell, she brought her hands to her chest and closed her eyes. All of the sillouettes slowly disappeared, one by one. When her eyes opened, they were lifeless. her eyes showed no sign of a soul ever being set in her body. No shine, no color. None, but the black and white of her eyes. Her black hair turned back into it's normal blood red, and grew from the middle of her back, to her waist. She was exhausted and unaware of where hse was, so she fell into herself and on the black ice, to remain unheard of. She curled up into small ball and began to fall asleep.

"Come little children,... i'll take... thee away,

into... a world of enchant-...ment.

Come... little children, it's... now time to play,

inside my... dark realm... of ...magic."

5000 years later

She was just getting used to the school year, even though it was 2nd quarter. She had to deal with the stress of normal teenage life, plus the paranormal experiences with Yugi and his friends. She was used it that though. They all considered her a part of their "play group" as Kaiba called it, but even he knew as well as anyone else that she was connected to them now. They had done alot together, for the 1st quarter of the school year, and she had learned all Yugi and Kaiba had to to teach about Duel Monsters. Speaking of yugi and Kaiba, she had to sit in between themduring art, world history, and liturature. It was... uncomfortable for her. Even though she never really _saw_ itshe knew she was in the middle of a staredown, or at least on Kaiba's end of it. She could feela cold dhill whenever she was with them, but for some reason she became enraged whenever Yami would come out to see them. Today was no exception.

Young Aya was in the library, checking out books on controversy between science and history. She sighed within herself and shook her head.

"Way to go boys... stupid Yugi, stupid Kaiba! They just HAD to go and argue about the past." she muttered. "_No! The past is what makes us who we are! It's what we get most of our customs from!" _she said, as she mocked Yugi. She deepened her voice to sound similar to Kaiba. "_That's where your wrong! our technology adavnces are what gives us the advantage over those fools in the past, Yugi! Why look at the past, it only holds you back!"_ she said,pulling a book from the shelf.

"That's what im saying! Why look t the past? it's over, there's nothing we can do to change it, so we should concentrate on the future! that's the key!" said a voice from the other side of the book case. "yiipe!" Aya squeaked, as she dropped her book. "W-who's there?" she wailed. Aya peeked through the hole in the book shelf. She slowly bent over to meet eye to eye with the voice's owner. She saw a pair of icey blue eyes, stareing back at her. "you might want to pull up your shirt collar, but it's fine with me." the voice said, sounding amused. Aya's eyes widened, and she jumped backwards. "HENTAI! HENATI! PERVERT!" she yelled, as she fell into the book shelf behind her. Books, and books fell upon Aya. The blue eyes shut forcefully as she was buried beneath the hard-covered novels.

"Aya! Aya are you alright?" she heard the voice say as foot steps got closer to her.

"Y-yea! a'course im alright! What do you think? it's just a bunch of stupid books!" she snapped.

"Sorry, i just wanted to help you."

"well you wern't helping when you and Yugi got our class an essay assignment! why can't you guys get along?" she yelled. "Seto, you have to learn to control your ego better." aya yelled, shoving a book in his chest. The librarian slammed her book on her desk and walked over to Seto and Aya.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! PICK UP THESE BOOKS! AND BE QUIET!" the librarian yelle at Aya. "Im sorry if she is a nuecence to you, Mr. Kaiba." she said, bowing to to Seto. "would you like me to throw her out?" she asked, rising, glaring at Aya, who was already glaring back.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THROW ME OUT? OH NO YOU DONT! HEH, IM LEAVING!" she yelled back at her.

"AYA! go in the hall now!

" ha! Screw you! IM GONE!" Aya yelled as she opened the door. "oh, and Seto, our technology id nothing compared to the power of the past!" She laughed at him as she walked down the hallway. He could hear her laughter echoing.

"...Why would Yami be out during School hours?" Kaiba asked himself, outloud.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba?" The librarian piped.

"N-nothing. he answered hesitantly. "I-Im sorry, i have a meeting to attend to."

"Not to worry, i'll pick up these books. Go, go on now, shoo! musn't keep Kaiba Corp. waiting! go on!" she said, giggling and swatting him away.

"Domo Arigato."

"No problem hun." she hollared, as Seto opened the doors to leave. "... But if you dont mind Seto, may i ask you a question?" she asked as she began to pick up the books.

Seto froze, and turned to face her. " No, not at all."

"hn... i kno for a fact that Aya has Dark red hair, am i correct?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Does she dye it? When she left, i couldv'e swore she left with black hair. That's too bad, she has very pretty hair She's a very Beautiful young Woman... dont you you think?" she asked slowly.

A blush spread across Seto's face. "Y-y-yeah! yeah. heh, heh!" _Her hair! I i gotta get to her!_ he tought to himself. "uh... i have to go now... thank you bye!" he yelled, as he too ran from the room.

Aya POV

"Where the hell is the sonova bitchin' Pharoah?" Aya said to herself. She walked up to her locker and opened it. She sighed and picked up a black and gold box. She opened it and a song began to play. The box held a necklace in it, an heirloom to her family. her friends knew of it, but had never seen the box that held it. A box so new, it recorded nearby sounds, yet so old that the words recorded were soft and faded. She held the box close to her heart as she hummed the of the song. She closed her eyes and swayed from side to side. Nothing ubt this song had been able to calm her down since her move to domino city. Unconsiously, she began to sing.

"Come little children, i'll take thee away,

into a world of enchantment.

Come little children, it's now time to play,

inside my dark realm of---"

Aya snapped back into reality. All she knew was she was holding her box and sining the word "magic". She heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Aya gasped and hid her melody box away under the flowers marik had given her on their fist date in domino city. She quickly slammed her locker shut and hid in an empty classroom. whoever it was, was calling her name.

"Aya?... is that you? I heard you singing and... hello? Aya?...hmmm..." She heard the footsteps leading away, she poked her head around the door corner to see.

"Hello, Aya..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, as she fell backwards once again. "W-What are you doing here? Huh! Tell me!" she yelled,as her hair got darker and darker. Her eyes were no longer the hazel they once were, they were now turning black as well.

"Aya, I saw you singing. Why did you hide when that boy called your name? Why do you act so strange whenever I come out?" Said a Deep Excotic voice. Yami. He held out his hand to help her up.

"I dont need your help! im perfectly capible for myself!" she said, as she swatted his hand away.

"Aya, there is no need to be rude. im only trying to help you-"

"I dont need your help!" she said, gettng up to her feet and dusting off her skirt.

"I've noticed that your attitude changes whenever im released from my soul room, even when your nowhere around. Have I done something wrong?" Yami asked, as she walked to her locker. "Please... answer me Aya. I-...I wish for us to be friends again..."

"I could never be friends with you Atem. You have done more to my soul than you think." she said, as she opened her locker and took out her box again. only, this time... it was black, no gold on it at all... just black. she walked it over to Yami and opened it. He shuddered and took a step back. "Dear pharoah, do not be afraid. You have escaped the shadow realm once before, can you not do it again?" she said, evil in her tone. The music began to play, and Yami fwlt lightheaded. He began to gently sway, dizzily.

"W-What's going on? What's... happening to me? Aya... Help...Me..." Yami said, as he fell to his knees...then to the floor.

"hmmm, sleep my dear pharoah. Sleep within the darkest shadows." she said, as she closed the box. She pput it in her school bag and left the king where lay. "Im glad no one was here to see you die, Atem. No one would stand a chance against me... not a _soul._ Heh, heh, heh..." She began to walk up the stairs to her next class. The bell rang, and students rushed out of the classrooms to get to their next.

"Aya, I thought I heard you just now. Was that you?" asked a boy with short, spikey, dark blue hair.

"oh... hello Haji... No... i dont think it was me. I dont know what your talking about."

" ...But it sounded like an old curse. it had to be you!" He said, no grabbing hold of Aya's shoulders.

"No! Let go of me! It was someone else, Obelisk! It wasnt me!"

"SHHHHHHHH! You know we're not allowed to use those names here! What's wrong with you! Your not Aya anymore... are you? SLYFER?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm slyfer... Let's go with that!"

"but your hair's not red. your not Aya, your not Slyfer... Who...Who are you?"

"Heh... Keeper of the Shadow realm..."

**okie dokes kidies! that was chapter one! i hope you all liked it... if u didnt, i'll cry. lmao! anyways... i think you'l all like the next chapter, but im setting down a law! i wont put up the next chapter until i have at least 10 reviews... then, i'll keep up the story, then depending on how many reviews i keep getting, ill either raise or lower the # of needed reviews! as i said, i hope you all liked it, and i hope to get all my reviews!**

** Athemyst Kekiru**


End file.
